Merry Christmas, Feli
by PhoenixOwl0905
Summary: I just wanted to write a FanFiction for the Christmas season not only for Germany and Italy for also for my fans. Yes, all six of you. ;) There is smut, boyxboy. If you don't like it please don't read it. And I obviously don't own Hetalia. Enjoy!


Italy averted his eyes from his cooking to look out at the snow that buried the cold German dirt outside. Although he loved the snow (he loved almost everything) he couldn't help but be saddened at this sight. He looked back down to his diced vegetables and told himself happy thoughts, away from the biggest blizzard to hit Europe in years.

His hopes, however, were not enough. He got a call from everyone he was expecting to arrive: France, Prussia, Romano, Spain, Austria, and Hungary. All the flights were either delayed or cancelled, the roads were too bad to travel on, and the trains were also delayed. Nobody was coming. All the food, all the decoration, all the preparation would be for not this Christmas Eve.

Italy's eyes blurred and he fell into a corner, crying. This was his first Christmas which he was in a relationship with someone. His first time to host a Christmas party as part of a couple like he always dreamed about. And now, nobody was coming. Then another thought ran in his mind. _What if Germany can't make it home either?_ He started heaving heavily and clutched his stomach.

"Ludwig, please come home." He cried. As if a saint were there to answer his prayers the front door opened.

"Feliciano! I'm home!" The German called out from the front door. Italy's head shot up, happy to hear his boyfriends voice.

"L-Ludwig." Italy mumbled, wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

"Feliciano! What are you doing? What's wrong?" Germany asked as he gathered Italy in his arms, sinking to the floor with him. Italy only buried his head into Germany's shirt and cried,

"Ludwig, nobody's coming tonight and I prepared everything and what if they get hurt in this storm? And we won't be together as a family for the holiday! And then I thought that you might not make it home, or worse, get hurt in the storm and-"

"Shh." Germany silenced the shaking man, pulling him closer. "I'm fine, it's bad out there, but I'm home."

"But what about everyone else?"

"They'll be fine. Trust me. And we can put the food in the fridge, so it won't go to waste." Italy pulled his head away, wiping off his face.

"Oh, Ludwig. I'm just so upset. I wanted us to be together, as a family." Germany pulled Italy up to his feet, holding him just in case.

"Come on. Let's eat some of this. We might as well." Italy just looked away to the floor. But Germany pulled his face up. "Hey, you can't turn down food, can you?" Italy smiled lightly and nodded.

"Si! It does smell delicious!"

They ate while they held hands to comfort one another. During dinner, Germany told Italy about the storm and how they've gotten over a foot already. Afterwards, they wrapped up everything and put it away for another time. They sat by the fire and looked at the tree. Germany looked up at the presents for everyone, then back to Italy.

"Feli?" He asked. Italy, who was feeling better, looked over at the German.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering," He reached over and grabbed the rectangular present from underneath the tree, "if it's alright if I gave you my present now?"

"Va bene. That sounds nice, Ludwig." Germany smiled and held out the present to Italy. He fumbled around with the wrapping, slowly pulling it off the present until it was revealed.

He looked at it and his jaw dropped. It was a painting of the two of them. I was from the time they went picnicking in a secluded area. Italy was snuggled up to Germany, sleeping. Meanwhile Germany had his arm around the sleeping Italian, kissing him on the forehead as he did so.

"I did it myself; I know it's not as good as yours, but you like artwork so much and. . ." It's not that is wasn't good, it was beautiful; it was just different than the way Italy would paint. A little more abstract, but still clear and detailed.

"No, Ludwig, it's perfect. It's. . ." He had no words. He just brought his fingertips to trace the picture. He wanted to cry, but suppressed the tears and grabbed his own gift. "Now you, Luddy." Germany smiled at how excited Italy had gotten and began to unwrap. It was a red bound leather book. He looked at it, slightly confused.

"It's mine! Well, it was mine. You see," He said as he flipped through the scribbled pages, "it's about us. I write about you and how you make me feel. I also wrote some poems and songs in there. There's even one page about the first time we made love!" Germany almost choked at that, but was too flustered to say anything. "Germany, I just want you to know how special you are to me and how good you make me feel."

"Feliciano," Germany said, becoming slightly more serious, "I know you're upset about nobody being here on Christmas Eve, I am too, but it gives me the chance to share this moment with you. I love you so much. And if I could spend Christmas Eve with only one person, it'd be you. I will always choose you, Feliciano. Family may be important, but we aren't meant to share everything with them. We are supposed to share our lives with our lovers," he kissed Italy's forehead, "our boyfriends," his nose, "our partners," his neck, "our soul mates." He kissed him on the lips. They stayed like that for a moment, Germany feeling Italy's tears of happiness fall from his eyes and onto his cheeks.

"Ludwig, you're always here to save me." He said breathlessly as Germany continues to kiss his neck.

"I couldn't live with myself if I didn't." Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's neck as he moved his shirt slightly to kiss his collar bone. He nipped and sucked causing Italy to slowly tilt his head back and moan.

"L-Ludwig, should we – ah!" He was cut short by being picked up by the rugged German, bridal style. As he made his way up the stairs, he worked on unbuttoning Italy's shirt, kissing his chest as soon as it fell open. Italy mewled in pleasure and ran his fingers through the Germans blond locks. "Ludwig is so good to me." Italy gasped as Germany nipped and licked at the sun kissed skin.

Germany opened the door, slowly, and spent even more time making his way over to the bed. Normally, they would be in a heated rush of emotions, frantic to connect with each other, but not tonight. Germany wanted it slow, hard, and passionate. He sat on the bed with Italy in his lap. They continued to roughly kiss as Germany worked with Italy's pants, and Italy did that same with the rest of Germany's clothes.

"Ludwig?" Italy moaned.

"Mmm?" Germany worded through the small man.

"Lie down, Ludwig." He did as he was told, smiling softly at as the brunette guided him down on the bed with his fingertips. They continued to trail down his body until they halted at Germany's belt buckle.

He slid Germany's pants and boxers in one fluid motion, too eager to be slow. He straddled his hips, making sure that their erections pressed against one another. He moved into a succulent kiss, grinding his hips forward at the same moment. Germany hissed at the motion, but loved the insane pleasure.

Italy rolled his hips forward and back, increasing in speed and pressure each time he pressed down. He wrapped his arms around the German, bringing his head up as he felt himself close to climax. He stopped instantly and began to move down once more. Germany halted him this time.

"Nein." He gripped the Italian by the hips and brought his bottom half to his face. Italy gasped as he saw Germany lick his lips and lick from base to head vexingly slow. He took in the head, just suckling on the tip while Italy moaned. Germany chuckled lustfully and took his entire erection into his mouth.

"_Gah!_" He threw his head back and curved his body, throwing his hands back onto Germany's broad body to keep himself from falling backward. He bobbed his head, ever so often stopping at the tip for a lingering moment, and then going back down. He swirled his tongue around, and scraped his teeth along the base. Italy bucked his hips out of instinct and cried out.

Germany released Italy, only to guide his tongue from his cock and down towards his ass. He kissed around his ass, spreading his cheeks. He kissed Italy's entrance, before licking it. Italy's breathing was rigid and his back was arching at an incredible angle as Germany swirled his tongue around, in, and out of Italy's ring of muscles. He brought his hand over and pressed a finger into the smaller man. He moved his finger around, stretching him until he added another finger, still licking and sucking. He scissored his fingers and added a third, not missing the slight whimper that would soon turn to pleasure.

"Ludwig, please." Germany smiled and released him. Italy calmed himself from his high state of excitement and moved himself over Germany's cock. Unexpectedly, though, he turned himself so that his back was facing the German. He gripped the large erection and steadied it, letting himself fall onto it.

Tight head immediately engulfed Germany making him groan and mewl in ways only Italy has heard.

Italy was hissing at the slight discomfort, but it was instantly overtaken by pleasure. The feeling of being stretched and filled once was painful, but was now only a slight sting that quickly melted away. Once he was all the way down he lay himself on Germany's chest. He brought his head right next to Germany's while he hooked his arm around his neck. Lustfully, he gazed at Ludwig and whispered,

"Move." He complied and began to slowly thrust his hips upward. Italy closed his eyes and moaned loudly, but was silenced by gentle lips against his own. It started slow and stayed that way, Germany slowly rolling his hips forward like waves upon waves. Then increasing equally as slow, forcing his hips upward with brutal force.

They moaned and groaned into each other and their sweat slickened bodies clung to one another. Germany wrapped his arms around the small man and held onto him as if he would float away if he didn't. One arm moved down to pump his in pace with his barbaric thrusts. Feliciano gripped Ludwig's messed hair in a fist and cried out. With his prostate being hit dead on and the pumping he felt heat pool inside his lower abdomen and spiraling out of control. He listened and heard Germany's heart beat in time with the throbbing of his erection, feeling positively electric.

"Lud- ah! Ludwig, I'm. . . I'm,"

"Me too. Let go." He did, spilling his seed in the Germans hand and some other places while Ludwig filled Italy. In post climax they breathed heavily, still holding onto each other. They gazed at one another before Ludwig kissed the man once more, pulling out at the same time.

"That was amazing, Ludwig." Italy said as he cuddled closer to the large man.

"Ja, it was." He held his Italian, cradling his head towards his chest. He looked at the clock on the night stand and read the time. _12:41_. "Merry Christmas, mein liebing."

"Merry Christmas, Ludwig."

The snow had stopped falling by morning and the roads were clearer than the previous day, but still bad. By noon Germany and Italy had a knock at the door. Although they didn't need to answer, Prussia had a way of making himself at home.

"Hey! We're here! West, stop messing around with your Italian boy toy and help us with our stuff!" Germany blushed at the kitchen table where he and Italy were drinking coffee. Italy only giggled. Germany got up to help his brother. Italy soon followed.

"Italy!" Prussia exclaimed, picking up the small man and spinning him around.

"It's nice to see you too, Prussia! I'm so happy you could make it!" Italy exclaimed.

"Can you show some of that appreciation with some of your awesome cooking?"

"Oh, yes! Germany and I have been in the kitchen all morning. The food should be ready by two o'clock.

After Prussia arrived, Austria and Hungary were the next to arrive. Afterwards France arrived, followed by Spain and a rather irritated Romano. They ate and exchanged gifts by the tree, and Austria played some music (as always).

"Was it worth waiting for?" Germany whispered to Italy as everyone chatted away.

"Definitely." He gave Germany a quick peck on the cheek and snuggled closer to him.

"Hey, why don't you two stop humping in front of us and go make some coffee?" Prussia snickered. Germany glared and attempted to hide his blush, but Italy only smiled and hopped off from the couch and into the kitchen.

"So, what did Italy get you, West?"


End file.
